


Whaddup, I'm Richie I'm 14 and I have no fucking punchline come down here!

by Toothlesshoodie



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Crushes, Eddie and Richie are helpless and clueless, Fluff, Georgie Lives, Homophobia, Homophobic Slurs, M/M, Pennywise did happen but fuck him, Period-Typical Homophobia, Pining, Rainy Night, Richie is the best boyfriend, Romantic huh?, Sneaking Out, cute Georgie, gay boys, movies - Freeform, pumpkin patch, riding bikes into the night, slow burn-ish?? yeah, theres a second chapter for angst that you can skip, you can read the first chapter and that's all you need
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-27 03:33:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12572816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toothlesshoodie/pseuds/Toothlesshoodie
Summary: Eddie is having a sleepless night so Richie takes him out for the night but one night turns into two months.





	1. Chapter 1

Eddie was lying in bed fully dressed and looking up at the ceiling, he knew that tonight would be one of those sleepless nights that gives him bags under his eyes and emotionally drains him for at least a week. The only thing holding his attention was the fan flying in circles in his room doing what little it can to fill in the quietness, eventually the white fan would turn into white noise, background noise. At times like this Eddie decides to take in the features of his room and how much he hates it, he hates the way it’s set up to his “delicate” needs, he hates how many fake medication he’s taken in this room, he hates how lonely it is, he hates it. He can’t stand how his desk is pushed up against the wall and how his chair is adjusted so that he doesn’t hit his knees (By his mom’s request), He hates the bed placed in the center of his room because of how many nights he spent crying in it, he hates the closet with the folding doors that serve as a constant reminder that something could be behind it. He hates it. He doesn’t have time to think of anymore things to hate because there’s a slight tap on the window, it could’ve been easily missed but Eddie’s senses are surprisingly sharp. He leans up from his bed to look at the window wondering if it was his own imagination playing tricks on him, but his question is answered when a pebble hits the window making a sound much like the one before. He opens the window slowly so he doesn’t make a sound that’ll tell his mother what he’s doing, breaking one of the many bullshit rules she’s laid out for him. When he leans into the gap in his wall he sees two things:  
One, both his and someone else’s bike on the floor.  
Two, Richie Tozier with a hand full of pebbles and a backpack on his shoulders.  
It’s dark so Eddie can’t really see but he’s sure he saw Richie’s face light up when he opened the window, the look is quickly whipped away and replaced by a smug smile like he’s about to make a joke, which he is but not a very good one.

“Whaddup, I’m Richie, I’m fourteen, and…. I have no fucking punchline come down here!” Well, that was unexpected, the trashmouth opening his mouth without thought out trash. 

“What’re you doing here Richie? It’s like nine o' clock, and it’s dark.” Richie just holds his right hand out and places his left hand over his heart.

“Oh dearest maiden, it would be my honor if you accompany me around the palace tonight?” Eddie blushes a bit before shaking his head with annoyance, annoyed that he enjoyed that sentence. 

“You want me to sneak out?” He doesn’t sound freaked out like Eddie from a year ago, just like he’s stating the obvious with a question.

“Hell yeah babe! You in?” Eddie knows he’ll say yes, he always says yes to Richie, the thing that makes him hesitate is the word “Babe” being associated with him coming out of Richie’s mouth.

“I- I don’t want my mom to find out I-”

“Don’t sweat it sweet cheeks, we’ll be back before the sun comes up, unless you don’t want to of course.” Eddie looks back at his door, the fear of being caught settles in but he shakes it off and grabs the backpack he has in replace to his fanny pack and throws on a sweater that Richie gave him for christmas because he thought it’d “look cute” on the smaller boy. Before he’s climbing out he turns off the light and fan then locks his door, suddenly he’s one foot out the window. He’s honestly thrilled by being alone with Richie for a night, he’s liked the coke-bottle glasses wearing dork ever since he put a desperate grip on his soft face so that he’d be the last thing he’d see before he died. That wouldn’t be that bad, he’s glad they lived though, more time to see the beautiful face that belongs to Richie. He grips onto a branch that seems sturdy enough to hold him as he slowly crawls down to the boy below him, it doesn’t take long for a branch to snap and suddenly he’s on the ground with a yelp. Richie runs over to him trying to hold back a laugh but damn is he bad at that, he holds his hand out to Eddie with a grin that says “oh my god you adorable dork” but Eddie probably sees it as, “oh my god I’m laughing at you because you’re dumb.” Eddie blushes and takes his hand which pulls him up quickly.

“Is that the sweater I gave you?” Richie says quietly but with a playful tone, he knows that Eddie’s mom has a sharp ear like how a hawk has a sharp eye, it’s a miracle she didn’t hear Eddie fall from the tree branch. 

“Yeah Rich, we’re we going?” Eddie rolls his eyes before grabbing his bike, Richie shrugs and pulls his bike up quickly hopping on then starts pulling out to the street.

“Anywhere Eddie, we got all night. We can go somewhere dangerous-”

“No.”

“Somewhere fun-”

“Possibly.”

“Somewhere romantic-”

“Yes.” wait what?

“Wait what?” fuck did Eddie really just say that? FUck fuck fuck.

“I mean um… Lets just go to the ice cream parlor roof.”

“That’s not romantic.”

“Fuck you Richie let’s go.” 

=-=-=-=-=-=-=

So that’s where they are now, on top of the ice cream parlor roof sharing an ice cream cone that Richie managed to get after flirting with the girl closing the place up. Eddie can say that seeing Richie flirt with someone they’ve never met really bugged him, everyone knows damn well that Richie is gay and the girl never had a chance but Eddie didn’t know that, Eddie was one of little people who didn’t know about Richie’s sexuality. Richie grabbed Eddie’s hand after that and wrapped his arm around his shoulders as they walked away from the poor flustered girl, but when Eddie looked back she wasn’t flustered anymore.  
Eddie tries his best not to lick the spots Richie has but sometimes he does and when he does he flaunts a blush darker then his hair. Richie hasn’t said anything about it, he actually licks where Eddie does on purpose just to see the boy blush, he wouldn’t admit it but Eddie was damn cute. He’s always thought Eddie was cute, not like little kid cute but like “damn I’d make out with you any time of day if you’d let me.” He was weak for the boy and hopped that maybe him coming out would spark Eddie, he was wrong and how half the town knows he’s a gay piece of shit. He didn’t know if Eddie was gay, or bi, or pan, or even asexual, hell he could be straight. Richie never thought Eddie was straight though, he felt it in his gut or some bullshit like that. He felt his heart skip a beat when Eddie agreed to the romantic suggestion, honestly he didn’t know what to feel about it, Eddie could just be fucking with him like he’s trying to give Richie a taste of his own medicine. He hopes that’s not it.  
He’s not wearing a jacket… Eddie thinks looking at the obviously shivering boy, Richie never did have much self care in his system, ironically the boy was never sick. Ironic that the shivering boy was eating ice cream too, now none of the other losers know it but Eddie keeps spare things for Richie in his backpack just like how Richie has an inhaler for Eddie. Depending on what they’re doing Eddie will bring something, a video game, an extra shirt (His size of course), bandages (because Richie is obviously a fighter), and in this particular case it’s a hoodie. He put a hoodie in earlier that week because he knew Richie would need one, it’s fall in Derry so why not? 

Obviously now is the perfect time to pull out his extra hoodie for the taller boy, which is also his size which was also really awkward to buy because it’s obviously too big for Eddie. He grabs the black backpack and shuffles around before pulling out the hoodie, it’s black which kinda goes against the normal Richie fashion statement but the text on it says “I speak fluent sarcasm” which is the only reason Eddie bought it for the boy. He tosses it at Richie careful not to get any ice cream on it, when it collides softly with Richie’s face he gives Eddie a confused look and then a playful adorable smile grin.

“I knew it!”

“Knew what?”

“That you cared about me!”

“Is it that obvious?”

“What does this even say?” Richie holds the hoodie out before him before breaking into loud laughter that sounds like pure happiness giving Eddie the reassurance that he needs. 

“You really know me so well Eds, marry me eh?” Eddie blushes at the thought of marrying Richie, what a bizarre concept, he wants to think about it more but all he can muster up is,  
“don’t call me that…”

-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Eddie thought that’d be the first and last time they run around town after dark, the curfew was still in use so Eddie thought Richie would for sure only break the rules once. He was wrong, the next night was much like the one before, Eddie was staring at the ceiling again but instead of thinking about his room he was thinking of Richie. Richie’s dumb goofy smile, Richie’s curly hair bouncing while they walked around, anything that involves Richie he thought about. He would’ve continued but there was a tap at his window, not light enough to be a pebble but not heavy enough to be a freaking bolder, nope this time it was the trashmouth himself. The taller boy looked like he was freaking freezing, which he was, he was actually wearing the hoodie Eddie gave him because Eddie was insistent on him wearing it home. But despite his shivering self he still wore the smile that kept Eddie up at night, that much kept him happy.

“Jesus!” Eddie shot up from his bed and bolted to the window and quickly opened it so the cold boy could topple inside. 

“My hero huh? How are you babe?” 

“Why were you outside my window?”

“Well I wanted to see if you’d go out with me tonight?” 'As a date!!' Richie thought, wishing he added that to his sentence.

“Why didn’t you just toss a rock at my window again?”

“Well where's the fun in that Eds?”

“Don’t call me that.”

“Throw a hoodie on we’re going out tonight.”

So Eddie hopped on Richie’s bike, he didn’t feel like taking his own bike because putting it away quietly is way too hard, and he really liked being as close as he can with Richie.  
Everything was silent until Eddie absent mindedly wrapped his arms around Richie’s chest after they ran over a bump in the road, Richie was flustered for sure but he’s really good at hiding it with a snarky remark, 

“grab onto that titty for dear life Eds?” Eddie slapped him upside his head, 

“Don’t call me that, and I could’ve fallen.”

“I’d never let you fall princess.”

“Do you ever run out of nicknames?”

“Never babe, I’d never run out of names for you.”

“Should I be flattered or bugged?”

“Hey look! A possible movie could be showing tonight~” Richie said in a sing-song voice turning into a bike parking by the local movie theater, Eddie has an eyebrow raised in question like he’s saying “Do you even have enough money for two tickets?” But Richie is full of surprises, he already has two tickets in hand.

“Richie Tozier, did you plan this out?” but all Eddie gets is a simple smile and then he’s dragged off by the hand to watch a movie. The theater had nobody, it was Eddie and Richie only, probably because of the shitty curfew, but the employees working the theater that night couldn’t care less if the two boys walked in. Of course Richie insisted on buying popcorn with a soda, of course there’s only one soda so now they have to share, not that Eddie’s complaining or anything. 

“Wow Eds, never seen you so comfortable with sharing germs.”

“Shut up Richie, and don’t call me that.” but Richie didn’t back down, instead he wraps an arm around the smaller boy and leans in close to him.

“what babe? Finally getting use to me? After all these years?” Eddie shrinks down into his seat, if that’s even possible, trying to get away from Richie’s gaze or at least back away from his face. 

“Watch the movie Rich…”

“You’re blushing.”

“You’re an idiot.”

“Come on-”

“Beep beep Richie.” So from there they sat in awkward silence that could only make Eddie feel more anxious.

-=-=-=-=-=-

“Again?” Eddie asked looking at Richie who once again is sitting outside of his window, he’s wearing a bright red beanie and his regular black hoodie, not to mention the tight red pants. Eddie can’t deny that he looks adorable and that he’s honestly thrilled to go out with him again, but he’d never show it. 

“Yeah man! Get off your ass, we got places to be!”

“Shut the fuck up my mom could hear you.”

“It’s cool she’s way louder in b-”

“Beep beep Richie, I’m coming just let me put on a jacket.” 

-=-=-=-=-

Fall was probably Richie’s favorite season, it was the perfect combination of the dying summer and blooming winter, damn that was more poetic than intended. Another thing Richie loved was the subtle romantic setting it never failed to produce, for a long time Richie could only admire the romance because it was something he definitely didn’t have. Richie never had a girl to look at and say “Wow she’s beautiful” in fact, he doesn’t think he ever will, he’s got Eddie now. Richie knew he liked Eddie the moment the boy rebelled against his mom for the first time, it wasn’t much but damn it felt like everything to Eddie. Eddie was out past his curfew and got dirty, not to mention walked into his house tracking leaves everywhere.  
It was a similar fall much like the one in the current year, Richie and Eddie had separated from the rest of the Loser’s club to walk home. Richie didn’t need to tag along but for whatever reason Richie felt like Eddie was literally the one thing keeping him alive, he couldn’t be without him for longer than eighteen hours and if he did he’d surely explode. He had the weird indescribable feeling to just touch the smaller boy, he didn’t know why but he just needed to, the only way to really do that though was to joke around. So be it. 

“Richie what the hell?!” Richie snaked his hand around Eddie’s small wrist and started running at a speed that Eddie could just barely manage to keep up.

“Trust me Eds!” was all Richie said before turning swiftly turning around and pushing Eddie onto the yard next to them. Now usually Eddie would be pissed, he was just dragged by his wrist and then pushed into some random ass yard he’s never seen, but when he hit the surface he felt nothing. All her heard were some crackling sounds and a giggle from the boy who pushed him down.  
Leaves. Richie pushed Eddie into a pile of leaves. The look on Richie’s face when Eddie started giggling was priceless, but to Richie he realised the one thing he was trying to hide for almost three years.  
Richie Tozier had a crush on Eddie Kaspbrak 

-=-=-=-=-

Who knew it was so difficult to get someone to like you back? Not Richie. He took Eddie to the pumpkin patch, this one in particular stays open till 10:00 for the nighttime corn maze, which Richie also wanted to do. These weren’t common anymore, the curfew didn’t allow kids to be out of the house after 7:00 but owner of this pumpkin patch decided that adult nights could be a thing and so they managed to stay open for the year. Of course the employee running the ticket booth was an old man who could barely tell the difference between a dime and penny was the one to sell the tickets to the two boys, so no questions asked, Richie and Eddie were about to hang out in a pumpkin patch for adults night. 

“You’re quite the rebellious one huh Eds? Sneaking into a pumpkin patch after dark?” Richie teased lightly and gave a slight jab at Eddie’s stomach.

“Hey! Don’t call me that, and besides the man sold us the tickets without an issue. Who cares?” 

“Doesn’t change the fact that you snuck out tonight does it?”

“Aw come on Rich, why’d you say that? Now I feel guilty!” Eddie buried his face in his hands and groaned loudly- and a bit over dramatically- but Richie pried them off before wrapping Eddie into a tight bear hug. 

“It’s okay rebellious people are hot.”

“What’s that supposed to mean!?” Richie didn’t answer though, he just dragged Eddie along to see another pumpkin or to the corn maze. Eddie really wished he knew what Richie meant. 

-=-=-=-=-=-=-

It was a rainy night, Eddie was doing the same as always, staring at the ceiling. But then the expected happens.

“Hey Eddie!” Richie was throwing pebbles at his window and yelling? What the fuck? Eddie grabbed his bag and started heading out the window like he has for the past three nights, at this point he just kinda assumed Richie would show up so why not be ready? Though this time as Eddie climbed down he noticed another figure smaller than both Eddie and Richie, which is saying a lot. It took a while to figure out but who it was but when Eddie did he almost snapped Richie’s neck. 

“You didn’t!” But before Eddie could strangle him Richie threw his hands up in defense.

“I didn’t! I found him running around past curfew so I thought we could drop the little runt off!”

“I’m not a runt” The child, wearing a yellow slicker, squeaked. Eddie leaned down to see the face under the hood. 

“What’re you doing out here anyway Georgie?” He asked gently lifting his chin a bit to see his face better, mostly to make sure the boy didn’t have any scratches on his face. Georgie survived a brutal attack from Pennywise around the time the kids had defeated him, the doctors say there was a stab wound in his shoulder and bite marks on his arms, had the lady that lived in front of that sewer drain stayed inside that day Georgie would have died. He healed quickly and Bill was super over protective after the whole incident, anyone can tell Georgie was getting bugged with his older brother’s overprotectiveness. Maybe that’s why he was outside alone?

“I just wanted to go outside! And it’s raining… I haven’t been outside in forever!” God, it’s almost like Georgie doesn’t remember the attack at all. Which is good, the last thing this kid needs is to remember an awful clown trying to kill him. 

“God, Bill must be worried sick, did you just follow Richie or did he ask you to come?”

“He asked, I like Richie! Richie splashed in the puddles with me!” Richie’s face was priceless, like he specifically asked Georgie not to say that and here the boy is spilling the beans.

“Okay okay, I guess Richie is fun sometimes, we’ll take you home okay?” The smile on Georgie’s face could put every star to shame.

Georgie insisted on holding both Richie and Eddie’s hands while they walked in the rain, they’d lift him up by both his arms so he wouldn’t touch the puddles but every puddle or so Richie would let him splash. Richie was a kid too after all, that’s probably why Richie was his favorite besides Bill. 

“Are you boyfriends?” Georgie asked after they put him down from another jump over a puddle, his voice clearly showed that he wasn’t fully aware of the awkwardness in his question. 

“W-what?” Eddie squeaked, which didn’t go unnoticed by Richie. Fuck.

“You guys are always hanging out! Just like how Billy and Stan do! Except Billy kisses Stan a lot, it’s yucky. You guys don’t kiss.” Richie let out a bark of a laugh, probably at the Bill and Stan kissing part. They were gonna hear hell after this. 

“No Georgie we’re not dating, Eddie won’t jump on me yet so I guess I’ll just have to wait.” 

'Richard fucking Tozier you did not I swear to god I’ll drop your ass in a second.'

“Beep beep Richie.” and to that Georgie let out a simple giggle.

After the dating comment they turned the corner to Bill’s house where the fellow member of the loser’s club stood with a flashlight on the front porch calling out Georgie’s name. He stopped immediately when he pointed the light onto the three figures who were hopping along the sidewalk giggling and arguing like always. Of course Bill ran straight over to them regardless of his lack of shoes, he just ran straight into the puddles over to his formerly missing brother.

“W-where were y-you!? Oh m-my god mom a-and d-dad are worried s-sick!” Any normal person would think he was stuttering because it’s cold and it’s just a result of him shaking, which in a sense they’re right, it’s honestly a miracle the rest of the Losers could understand him at all. Georgie was half hiding behind Richie and Eddie, he was still holding Eddie’s hand and had a tight grip on Richie’s pants, a side of his face was hidden by Richie’s leg and the other side had the shadow of his hoodie to hide him. 

“It’s totally cool Bill!” Richie spoke up throwing a hand on Bill’s shoulder which only made him angrier. 

“Little squirt just wanted to hang out with the coolest kid in town!” 

“Then w-why is he walking with y-you?” Eddie giggled which earned him a glare from Richie. 

“Look Richie is just trying to soften the blow but we both know Georgie will get in trouble anyway, just don’t get too mad at him okay? You’re his best friend and don’t forget that.” Damn, such heartfelt words from a kid who nearly killed Richie for even having Georgie in the first place. 

“Y-yeah I know, I-I’m not m-mad, I was j-j-just worried.” Bill smiled down on Georgie which caused him to finally come out from behind the two boys, he ran into Bill’s arms like he was trying to apologize without saying sorry. 

“A-alright, thanks g-guys.” 

“Wait Billy!” Georgie ran over to Richie and motioned for him to lean down. Richie did of course, he’d love to hear whatever Georgie had to say, but what he said left Georgie giggling and Richie blushing like he was kissed. 

“Bye Eds! Bye Richie!” Eddie waved him off, half annoyed that Georgie picked up Richie’s nickname for him. He just smiled it off and turned to Richie.

“Come on le- are you okay?” Richie was staring at Eddie like he saw an angel but still wore that bright blush and shocked expression. It was like that for a full minute before Richie snapped out of it. 

“Y-Yeah I’m great! Er, wanna go to the quarry? Swim for a bit?”

“It’s raining.”

“No lightning.” 

“No clothes.”

“Nude it is! Let’s go!” 

“Richie!” But there was no room for argument, now Eddie was dragged off to the quarry for an interesting experience. 

-=-=-=-=-=-

The rain never stopped that night Eddie and Richie went to the quarry, so instead they cuddled, which Eddie claimed was just for warmth, beside the water. 

These meet ups after dark happen every day now, they’ve been doing it for two months by the time they’re caught. Throughout the whole experience both Richie and Eddie had yet to confess the truth to each other, they just watch and hope they feel the same way in case they work up the courage to tell each other. Tonight Eddie and Richie are sitting on the roof of the ice cream parlor again licking from the same ice cream cone but this time they both feel a lot more comfortable doing such. Richie can’t help but feel butterflies tonight, Eddie looked extra beautiful, in fact he was wearing the makeup Beverly gave him when Eddie asked to try some on. Richie thought Eddie looked beautiful with makeup, the bare face was still in his top five perfect things he loved in the world but Eddie was just so beautiful with it on. He likes lipstick, a lot, he bought mostly light colors because he thought they would look best on him. He was right. He wore light eyeshadow too, something that makes his eyes pop but also blends in, Eddie had a particular natural look but damn it suited him so well. 

“Eddie… uh…” Nice going Tozier, he’s gonna think you guys are gonna have to cut off this whole nightly adventure thing. 

“Yeah? What is it?” Yeah Eddie had that hint of suspicion in his voice, the kind of suspicion that hides away fear, Eddie knows that suspicion quite well. The fear he’s hiding is actually obvious and literally anyone could see it but for some reason Eddie can’t put a finger on it, but really, he’s afraid of losing the time he has with Richie. During the day Eddie can hang out with Richie, sure, but there’s the whole rest of the Losers club to be around too and school interferes with his time too. Honestly it’s too much to deal with for a gay teenage boy with a crush on someone he’s sure is straight, which is insane, Richie obviously leans both ways. 

“I wanted to… to talk about- ugh why is this so hard…” Richie really didn’t know where he was going with this, he could start by confessing his undying love for the germaphobe or ask about boyfriends and shit. I guess he’ll do that because here he goes.

“Do you ever think you’ll get a boyfriend Eds?” Well that was sudden, it caught Eddie so off guard he almost fucking choked on his ice cream. Warn a guy next time Richie, jesus. 

“U-um I don’t k-know… I guess I hope so. No I mean I do hope so but- that just makes me a fag… oh gee- I shouldn’t of said tha-”

“Eds chill! I just wanted to know if you’d ever date a guy, if you’re gay then you’re gay.” But being gay in Derry was terrifying, people have died in Derry for being gay and gay alone. Eddie was already bullied daily, this would just tip the iceberg and get Eddie killed for sure. Eddie could feel tears starting to show their ugly face and run down his cheek. 

“Oh my god I’m sorry I shouldn’t have asked! I-”

“Richie I’m gay.” 

Those words changed Richie in a matter of seconds, the boy he’s been crushing on for absolute years is gay? The boy who had snuck out with him every night for two months is gay? And more importantly, Richie had a chance with him?

“W-wait what? You’re gay? You mean it? Men? Boys?” He shouldn’t be coming onto him so strong but damn this was revolutionary for Richie, he might be able to get Eddie, Eddie could be his.

“Yes, I am. I-I’ve been crushing on a boy for… a while now, I just- I didn’t wanna admit the truth.” Why the fuck would Eddie mention the crush? To prove his gayness? Eddie didn’t know if Richie was gay, fuck he might not even be bi or pan. Eddie could just be fucked. He wanted to think the crush wouldn’t matter but the surprised and almost hopeful look on Richie’s face was gone, replaced with something similar to sadness or anger, maybe both. 

“O-oh, isn’t it weird that we do this every night then? If you like someone else and all…” The someone else part was an accident, he just kinda let it slip, he wanted Eddie for so long it’s like he forgot the rest of the world existed, he was just so focused on getting Eddie to love him. But if this is what Eddie wants, then his efforts have gone to waste. Nice try Tozier.

“Well, no it’s not weird. But what do you mean someone else? You don’t know who I like, hell I just barely told you I liked anyone.” 

“No! I mean, it just kinda slipped Eds, I kinda forgot there was other people especially after we’ve spent this long together y’know? Not as a couple and all! I mean I’m gay as fuck and I don’t like anyone but we’re not that kind of- Oh god I’m just rambling huh? I’ll shut up now… beep beep Richie.” That was a lot to take in for Eddie but the one thing that stood out was-

“You’re gay too?”

“Well, obviously right? I thought everyone suspected it…” There was a hint of sadness in his voice, homophobia affected Richie too apparently even though he doesn’t show it.  
“I’m sorry Eds, you probably wanna end this now. If you get your guy then I shouldn’t be around like this, I’m so so sorr-”

“I doubt my guy would want me to stop this nightly run-away business.” Eddie said breathlessly as he subtly scooted closer to the taller boy. 

“Do you even know how boyfriends work? God Eds you’re killing me…” Richie let out a nervous chuckle and pulled at the collar of his shirt as if he was trying to cool off even though it was super fucking cold. He would have said more but Eddie cupped Richie’s face with both hands and pulled his face as close as he could without actually touching him. Richie’s face was redder than Eddie’s shorts he always wore in the summer, it was a damn good look on him, or that’s what Eddie thought.

“Yeah I know how they work, let’s just say my guy would be crushed if I stopped running away with him every night. Who am I to deny him what he wants?” 

With that being said, Eddie Kaspbrak kissed Richie Tozier on top of the ice cream parlor in the dead of night with the moonlight being the only light they needed. Everything was perfect.  
Nothing in the world could ruin that one perfect moment.

And nothing did.

When they pulled away Richie was redder than his kissed lips, but that didn’t stop his growing smirk and the second kiss he pressed to Eddie’s lips, this time it was rougher and filled with more passion. When he pulled away he just cupped Eddie’s face gently.

“Georgie told me to do that.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's that angst! If you don't wanna read it you really don't have to.

Richie was more than happy to kiss the smaller boy back that night, and the night after that and so on. Suddenly the two months of sneaking out as friends thrill didn’t compare to the sneaking out as boyfriend’s love.   
Boyfriends. Richie loved that word, he loved it being associated with Eddie, he loves being able to call Eddie his boyfriend. He loves Eddie.  
Nobody else knew it though, Richie and Eddie knew how this god forsaken town would react to two teenage boyfriends, they’d be lucky if they lived. Richie had been pretty good at hiding it from the rest of the Losers, so has Eddie, but damn if it didn’t kill them to not be able to tell the others. Really all Richie and Eddie had was the back of the school, the quarry, and the night. 

Richie and Eddie had already arrived to the quarry, these nights the two boys only cuddle up by the water with a single blanket, no words or jokes, just love. Eddie had his face buried in Richie’s neck pressing kisses to the pale skin every now and then, they had their fingers intertwined and with Richie’s free hand he petted Eddie’s hair. They both had the brightest smiles, the smiles that say “I’m so in love I hope things can stay like this forever.” which are their favorites.  
Unfortunately all things come to an end.

An end meaning Eddie had forgotten to check if his mom was asleep that night. Maybe it was the rush of excitement that caused Eddie to forget, maybe he thought Richie was way too hot and it slipped his mind. Doesn’t matter, his bitch of a mom was there now, the headlights of the car practically blinded both boys as they jumped from each other but immediately felt guilty for doing such. Eddie felt fear wash over him as he saw the angry red faced monster that was his mother, Richie felt anger and anger alone, this woman was about to ruin Eddie one way or another. They both stood up, Eddie was now shaking with practical terror and reached for Richie’s hand absent mindedly, Richie was always his go-to for safety. 

“Edward fucking Kaspbrak! What the hell do you think you’re doing out here! With that little brat too?” Her words were like venom dripping slowly into Eddie’s heart, he couldn’t look at her so instead he looked down to fight the tears but his grip on Richie’s hand was still tight.   
It didn’t take long for Sonia to notice their hands either, in fact it was the first thing she noticed.

“We talked about this Eddie, we talked about having inappropriate feelings didn’t we?” Eddie tries to forget that talk, he didn’t come out but he sure as hell didn’t deny he was gay. She scared Eddie with that talk, it wasn’t enough to cover up his feelings obviously. 

“Get in the car now Eddie, it seems we need to put you on new medication.” 

“Fuck you!” Eddie gasped at Richie’s lash out at his mother, he was only now noticing the red faced boy with tears running down his cheeks, his grip got tighter and he pulled Eddie into a hug that hid Eddie’s face from his mother.

“How dare you! Let go of my kid right n-”

“Hell no! You’ve been ruining him since he found out about his fucking fake medication! You can’t put him on more medication for having feelings you cunt!” Eddie let a sob escape his small frame as he cried into Richie’s shirt, he was holding on tightly to Richie like the taller boy would even think of leaving his side at this time. 

“He’s sick, he needs to be healed. He doesn’t need to be like you, he’s not going to be a faggot and end up in hell like the rest of you sor-”

“STOP IT!” Eddie screamed at his mother, he turned around to face the woman with an expression that could only be read as infuriated, he was still crying but he still looked angry, he looked almost scary to his mom.

“Don’t you fucking dare call my boyfriend a goddamn faggot! Why can’t you just get the fuck away from me?! I’m not taking your fucking pills anyway!” Eddie had finally let go of Richie and stomped over to his mother’s car just threatening enough to make Sonia backup and tap the car door with her hip. 

“I’m not your fucking science experiment! I’m not a piece of glass either! I’m not your son. I’m getting out of your hell hole the minute I can you cunt.” Every word that spilled out of Eddie’s mouth surprised Richie more than Sonia. He knew Eddie had it in him to say those things, he just never thought Eddie would. 

“Get in the car. Now.”

“Fuck you.” That was the last thing Eddie said before getting punched square in the face and fell to the ground. The rest was a lot of white noise for Eddie, he thinks he heard Richie screaming at some point, he remembers a blur of Richie pushing his mother, his mother slapping Richie too. He gave up on trying to register things after he felt a pair of arms pick him up and carry him far from the car where he suspected his mother was lying in pain.

-=-=-=-=- 

Eddie woke up feeling someone’s hands running through his hair, at first he thought it could be his mother but the thin body he was pressed against told him otherwise. Eddie shifted ever so slightly telling the taller boy who was holding him he was awake, when Richie did notice he pressed a loving kiss to the smaller boy on his head which made Eddie suddenly realize his head was throbbing. He doesn’t remember much but he remembers some blurs and a car, some cursing and his Knight in shining armor, Richie Tozier. Eddie slowly sits up just in case another part of his body was in pain, some was in his hip but the majority was in his face and side of his head. What the fuck happened?

“Are you okay Eds? Do you need anymore ice or something?” God Richie sounded like Eddie himself, Eddie could only assume he got into a fight of some sort. He hoped the other guy looked worse, wait what did Eddie look like?

“Do I have a bruise on my face?” What a strange first question, but yeah Eddie had a slight bruise on his left cheek.

“Well, yeah she hit you pretty h- never mind.” She? Eddie was taken down by a girl? It better of been Beverley because that girl could beat all the losers. 

“Richie what happened?” Eddie muttered gripping onto the taller boy’s shirt like he couldn’t even sit still, everything was a bit dizzy but it was mostly just the pain. It felt fucking awful.   
“Nothing babe, just know that your mom can’t hurt you anymore okay? You’re gonna stay with me.” There was no room for argument and Eddie was in too much pain to respond anyway, he just nodded while some of his memories came back to him. He didn’t think about them for too long though, he fell asleep again on his taller boyfriend.

-=-=-=-=-

There was yelling when Eddie woke up, it wasn’t coming from inside the room though. Another discovery Eddie made was that the room he was in wasn’t his own, and there was a pair of arms wrapped around him. The pain in his face he felt before was still there, it was a bit fuzzy but Eddie could remember what happened. He wanted to be sad but he’d lose his mind if he had to spend one more night with his mother, that house is cursed, the last thing Eddie needs is to be under its spell. It doesn’t take long for Eddie to find out who’s holding him, it’s kinda obvious actually, Richie woke up not too long after Eddie did, he pressed a gentle kiss to the crown of his smaller boyfriend’s head.

“You awake Eddie?” He whispered, it’d be amazing if he was considering how loud Richie’s parents were yelling, the door slammed a little while ago so they probably left to go get wasted anyway. 

“Yeah I’m awake.” Eddie rolled over to plant a kiss on his boyfriend who also had a pretty nasty bruise on his left cheek, Eddie’s blood fucking boiled at the thought of his shitty mother hitting his boyfriend. Eddie pressed another kiss to the purple patch on his boyfriend’s face and pulled him into the tightest hug he could without being in pain. 

“You were amazing last night babe, I’m so proud of you. God I love you so much.” Richie ran his hands through Eddie’s hair with his face buried in his neck tickling him with his breath. 

“Did she hit you Richie?” 

-=-=-=-=-=-

The minute Eddie’s smaller body hit the ground, Richie jumped to him as if to catch him but it was too late for that. His next instinct was to throw a punch at the bitch who hurt his boyfriend, but Sonia beat him too it and slapped him as hard as she could on his cheek. As if he didn’t feel the pain, Richie quickly picked a rock up and hit her in the fact with it in his hand, for good measure he pushed her with his other hand. He knew she wouldn’t get up after that, Richie was obviously faster and smarter than Sonia was, so Richie didn’t pay anymore attention to her.  
He leaned down to pick up his boyfriend who had a forming bruise on his face, it was okay though, nothing could take away from Eddie’s beauty. He carried the boy bridal style and ran as fast as he could back home, which was harder than you’d think. His parents didn’t even care when he walked through the door with a sleeping, beat up boy in his arms. He’d normally laugh bitterly but right now all that mattered was Eddie.

Eddie was safe now, and that bitch of a mother will never touch him again.

-=-=-=-=-=-

“Yeah, she did. I’m okay though Eddie, I promise.” Richie kissed Eddie’s soft hair before pulling his small frame onto his lap facing him. 

“I’m sorry she hit you Richie. I wish-”

“Don’t Eddie, you did amazing okay? I’m so proud of you love. So so proud.” He took a deep breath before continuing on his half prepared speech. 

“I know it’s a bad idea for the time being Eddie, but will you live here with me? Just… Just until we can arrange something. If things don’t work out here then you can live with Bill or… or Stan or something! Anywhere but your house.” He didn’t know when it started but Richie was crying with fear, fear that Eddie would get hurt if he goes back, he’d rather get slapped a thousand times again then let Eddie go home. 

“Promise me Eds, promise me you won’t go home.” his voice cracked and was thick with sadness, he loved Eddie, this was proof if Eddie ever needed it.

“I promise Richie.” Eddie grabbed his boyfriend’s hands and held them both to his lips. 

“I’ll stay here. I’m not going anywhere. I love you Richie.”

“I love you too Eddie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's gonna be a second story after this which is just basically the aftermath of what you just read. Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a second chapter but you can 100% skip it because it's just angst with a happy ending.


End file.
